Stairway ladders generally include a series of stairs arranged in an ascending pattern in relation to each other so that a user may ascend from ground level to a higher level or descend therefrom. The stairs are arranged in any of a variety of slopes extending from the bottom front of the stairs to the top of the stairs. The topmost step is generally supported by the stairs at the front end and additionally supported at the back end, where the additional support is generally vertical in nature. This configuration allows for the topmost step and back end of the ladder to be placed flush or close to an area of interest above ground level, so that a user can access such area of interest.
Stairway ladders are used in any number of environments, including those where goods, supplies, crates, cartons, or any other items are stored, stocked, transferred to and from, or placed at locations otherwise out of reach of persons desiring access to them. Thus, stairway ladders find use in any of a variety of environments, ranging from large industrial warehouses, distribution centers, and large retail warehouses, to smaller stock rooms, store rooms and other back rooms. Stairway ladders are likewise finding use outside of stock rooms in the consumer or retail areas of commercial establishments. For example, use by retail store personnel or consumers to retrieve items placed on high shelving along store aisles is common.
Stairway ladders generally cannot be minimized, and thus may obstruct aisles, warehouse space where forklifts or other heavy equipment needs to maneuver, or otherwise be in the way when not in use. Stairway ladders that can be folded such that the length of the stairway is minimized suffer from various drawbacks and disadvantages. For example, the folding systems of such stairway ladders are generally not manually operable or foldable, meaning that a user generally must use tools to take apart certain structures of the ladder in order to fold it. This is burdensome for a user for a variety of reasons. It is difficult to take apart the structure quickly, especially if the user is either not accustomed to using tools, or does not have the strength to handle the individual parts of the stairway ladder. The folding operation associated with current stairway ladders is sometimes not ideal, and may place physical demands on the user that would be preferable to avoid. Still further, the disassembly and reassembly time may be considerable depending on the proficiency of the person handling the foldable stairway ladder. Moreover, space within the stairway's environment may be insufficient to allow a user to breakdown the stairway ladder easily, if at all.
The Occupational Safety and Health Administration's (“OSHAs”) regulations are codified in 29 CFR. 29 CFR 1910.24 contains “specifications for the design and construction of fixed general industrial stairs.” In addition to naming environments where stairways are required, specifications outlined include stair strength, stair width, height of stairway rise, size of stair treads and stairway platforms, railings and handrails, and vertical clearance. Stairways that conform, or integrate some of the characteristics of OSHAs regulations are attractive to many corporations wishing to remain in compliance. Currently, no stairway exists that can remain in place, yet be minimized in terms of its footprint, while considering and implementing some of the safety features outlined by OSHA.
Thus, there is a need for a stairway ladder that can minimize the space it takes up when not in use, while at the same time considering outlined safety standards.